fanearthzerofandomcom-20200213-history
A Dragons Tutorial by Kronk Strife
Note This is a repost of Kronk Strife's guide from the GamepotUSA forums Guide Have you looked in the Tool Shop hoping to buy a D-soul? New to the game & trying to get people to pass you crystals so you can dragon? Played for a while but rarely die so you’re not really familiar with what you can or should target? WooT! I’m a Dragon & everyone is yelling for me to sap OB’s . Do I really need to? All this & Much Much More!! I’ll be covering 4 key areas of Dragoning 1)How to get souls 2)What it takes to go dragon 3)Techniques to get the most from your Dragon 4)Tactical information to help your team pull off a possible win How to Get Souls If you’ve done the new tutorial (Highly Recommended), you will have found that the last part of the Yellow letter quest “Flying Summon” gives you a D-soul. In my early days this was how I drummed up Souls. The revisions to the tutorial now make you do the letters on order & isn't as efficient if you just want a D-soul. It now takes about 25-30 minutes to get to the yellow letter quest vs 12-15 minutes to complete, before the revisions.Then I learned some things that helped me start looking for them in the fields. 1)Harpies will occasionally drop a D-soul in one of the enigma boxes. Found anytime 2)Skelly / zombie type mobs occasionally drop D-souls. Found between 20:00 & 5:00 3)The game timer, if you haven’t noticed, is 1 second real time ~ 1 min game time. That means, if you are farming in the fields, you can farm for 9 minutes then you have a 15 minute wait before the Skellies come back… provided war is not declared in the meantime… sooo frustrating when that happens XD. 4)Here's My Biggest secret to farming Dragon Souls: Farm at Goblins Fork. There are 2 spots that farm well... E3 area, only downside is the terrain, & The best spot to farm all the D-Souls you need is B5. They usually re-spawn as fast as you kill them. The only time I've seen a spawn delay is right after server maintenance. Occasionally I find zero souls, but average 2 – 3 per game night in that location & on numerous times I've found 4 & 5 in one game night. As a side-note... The wiki is wrong in saying that only the Skelly Pawns drop D-Souls. All of them at Goblin Fork drop them, altho some are more stingy than others. The Skellie Lord is really rare to drop. I cant say I've dropped every flavor of every lvl of skellies, but from everything I have seen, every type at every level will drop a D-Soul, just some may have a slower drop rate. What it Takes to go Dragon Hopefully you don’t do what I do when I first started playing… I did the tutorial & got a taste of Dragon & knew I wanted more. I then hit my first couple of battles & started shouting out “0/50 Dragon… 5/50 Dragon… … …” it wasn’t until the 2nd or 3rd war of doing this that someone finally filled me in that I was a Noob - lol Like I didn’t know that XD - & that it just happens at random when you die if your team is losing. What most people don’t realize is this is still pretty vague as to how to go Dragon, but ok Info for quick explanation on the battlefield, but since you are here, I am guessing you are looking for more exact information. Here are the factors that will affect your Dragoning 1) You need a Dragon soul. It has to be in your inventory, if it’s in your bank it won’t help you. 2)You have to die in battle to an enemy not an AT… then it falls to the randomizer that can be manipulated a little bit to help your chances. The smaller the war, the better your odds of Dragoning. I joined tons of 5 v 0 wars with about 30 minutes left to keep learning what the capabilities of dragons are. 3)Most of the time you will be losing by a large margin. Your Morale bar will usually have just lost its first bar, or just about to, but the key to it that I haven’t read anywhere seems to be the Build Bar. You must be at least 25% behind the other team on the build bar. That is why you are usually losing, but I realized the Build bar was the key after going Dragon a handful of times when our Morale bar was higher than the other team, but we were behind in building. So By most people’s standard we were winning & I went Dragon. Techniques to get the most out of your Dragon “But... 1 fireball costs 30 pw. I only get 3 shots before I gotta wait.” There are ways to get 2... 3... & even 4 or 5 blast areas from each single 30 pw Fireball. Multi - Blast Tutorial. Try to train yourself to attack multiple targets at one time. That will be the recurring theme in this entire tutorial. It's rare I hit single targets, it happens, but nowhere near as often as I used to. There are ways to handle those pesky dodgers that usually hop out of harms way every time you try to blast them. (Another good reason not to attack a single target.) Use this Multi-Blast technique to sap 2, 3, 4 & sometimes more enemy buildings at a time. A little tip for sapping If you're in an area that you expect hostile visitors, don t completely unload on that OB in front of you. Always keep at least 1 fireball in the chamber for incoming attackers. You actually don't drop it any faster if you walk up … Blast 3 times... & blast again every time ya have 30 pw, than you will if you Blast 1 time... let pw recoup once to mid 80's then time your attacks so you don't drop below 50 pw... until the very end when you know you can finish it with 2 or 3 quick blasts & march to your next target. “Best Defense... is no be there” Karate Kid Here are some ideas to keep relatively safe while you're scorching the enemy >>>Video Link<<< There are perches all over the place when you want to get out of the fray. Use the tops of Arrow Towers & Bulwarks to avoid warriors & most D-scouts. Also there are many places around the top edges of the maps where you can land & be out of the reach of everyone except Lightening mages. It may seem a no brainer but, where you are will determine your possible enemy. Meaning you can determine to some degree what damage you will take. Here is a basic layout that covers most situations... You are... on the ground >>> Any attacker can hit you with any skill on a scaffold >>> All Summons, Mages, & Scouts can hit with all skills, Warriors can still hit with most attacks, I think they loose Bohemuth Tail, but Dragon Tail will usually still connect. I never use these. on a bulwark >>> All Summons, mages, & B-scouts can hit with anything, Warriors can hit with only range attacks & you are usually out of range of D-scouts here. Some uneven terrain can get them close enough to debuff tho, not to mention a nearby scaffold can get them up to you. On an Arrow Tower All Summons, Mages & B-Scouts can still hit you. You are now effectively out of reach of all Warrior & D-Scout skills. Knights can target you pretty easy tho. on interior & perimeter ledges >>> Depending on how high the ledge is will determine who can hit you. Low ledges still leave you open to many attacks, but many high ledges leave only Lightening Mages as a possible attacker. Flying >>> Hard to Hit, like a knight on motion, Only range attacks will hit if you are close enough, but if Piercing Shot, or Ice B or Ice D, or Light A, Light C or Light D hit you... You're Coming Down. Dragons vs other Summons: Don't be scurred of single knights. Using AT's to Kill a knight... Use Ob's & AT's to ream those pesky Knights, but at least thank them when you use than nice toothpick they brought you to pry their huge horned helm from your incisors! XD Normally speaking you don't want to fight most knights out in the open. Use enemy buildings to your advantage & kill 2 birds with 1 stone. It's not unusual for me to drop 2 or 3 knights during a war, but you have to use the tools you have to your advantage. It is hard to stand your ground when you have Multiple Knights attacking you, Fall back... try to shake them using the terrain whenever possible & find a new target. How to Handle Chims <<< Vid Link<<< If you are with your troops the chim should fall fast with the stuns, roots & slows on it but smart Chims can fight back so be careful especially if you are already low on hp. If you find a Chim & you are by yourself, under most circumstances you should be able to drop it in 2 – 3 minutes max. How to handle Wraiths <<< Vid Link<<< it is really rare & usually just in passing that I will ever fight a wraith, not out of fear, it just wastes too much time, but if you do fight... to kill a wraith, time its hops & Blast on the landing. Pretty straight forward but takes longer than it usually does to sap their GoH & the wraiths are permanently gone. See the Vid above... "Attacking from AT's" How to handle Giants if there is just one known enemy giant I usually let the Knights & foot soldiers take care of it unless its close to sapping a critical target then I'll help kill it. If I know there are a few giants out then after I drop the GoH ,& sometimes while I'm attacking the GoH, I will drop the War Workshop. It is rare that an enemy rebuilds the WW when they see a dragon take it out, but occasionally happens. How to Fight an Enemy Dragon >>>Video Link<<< I have seen a dragon on both sides only one time, that was early OB-2. I have no doubt it will happen again. Probably the most epic of battles, the basics are similar to those of a 1 v 1 Knight battle, But here are a couple suggestions... The more you stay on the ground the more offensive you are. When possible fight on your side of the enemy lines, getting some stun & root help will go a long way to dropping 7200 hp. When you are on the enemy side... use their structures to get multiple blast areas when you can to do the most damage to the other Dragon, all the nearby footmen & the buildings as possible. Trying to lure out an attack so you can counter is possible but the enemy shop has to miss pretty big because of the large AoE it has. Side-note for attacking all summons... If you aim properly you can get the same “Double Blast” effect off any summon as you can off any enemy structure. You can hear it in the How to Handle Chims Vid. It will help when there are foot soldiers nearby … usually with Wraith, Chims & sometimes Giants. Also... As a Dragon you have the most HP in the game... 8000. spend them well. What I mean by that is don't be afraid to take a few shots just make sure you're giving better than you're getting. Most times I've dragoned I end up with less than 1000 hp left. I have been killed as Dragon I think only 4 or 5 times total. When in danger of dying just try to get out of reach & sap. Category:Repost Category:Guide